


Stupid Thunderstorm!

by TicklyFandoms



Category: Banana Fish (Anime & Manga)
Genre: A game of cat and mouse, Cuddling & Snuggling, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, M/M, Tickling, severe thunderstorms
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-04
Updated: 2019-08-04
Packaged: 2020-07-30 21:29:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,768
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20103907
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TicklyFandoms/pseuds/TicklyFandoms
Summary: After a storm knocks out their power, Ash and Eiji have to find a way to make time pass. But when Ash gets whiny, Eiji teases him and then has to face the consequences of his actions as an all out chase breaks out in the completely dark apartment.





	Stupid Thunderstorm!

“Eiiijjiii! We’re out of pepsi!” Ash called from the kitchen, his whining voice echoing around the unnervingly silent apartment. Sighing from where he was face planted into the couch, Eiji rolled onto his back and stared at the dark ceiling. He knew that they wouldn’t be able to go out any time soon since a sudden severe thunderstorm entered their area as loud booms of thunder and bright lightning strikes blew out the power, leaving them and the rest of the people in the building without electricity. Feeling another loud rumble of thunder vibrate the building, Eiji gazed out the window with a bored expression, observing how the rain pounded against the window, making sharp tapping sounds as it hit the glass. Hearing yet another whine come from where Ash currently was, Eiji groaned and pushed himself just in time to see his boyfriend making his way out of the kitchen, wearing an adorable pout. Crossing his arms in a huff once he reached Eiji, Ash tapped his foot on the ground while Eiji peered up at him silently. “What are we going to do? We don’t have anything for dinner and we’re out of pepsi…”

“You’re not helpless Ash. Let’s just wait for the storm to die down a little and then maybe we can go out to eat or something? Besides, last time I checked my phone, the weather people said it should end pretty soon,” Eiji mumbled, turning on his phone as he checked the weather once again. Hearing a groan and moving his legs just in time, Eiji watched as the blond plopped on the couch, heavy enough to make Eiji’s body bounce a little. Snorting softly as he noticed the pout still on Ash’s lips, Eiji put his phone on rest mode before he grinned and poked the younger male in the shoulder with his foot. Growling at the touch, Ash pushed his foot away but Eiji just smirked mischievously and did it again, making Ash turn towards him with a less than threatening glare. “Are you seriously pouting? If you want food and pepsi so bad, go out and the storm and get it yourself. Just take an umbrella with you.”

Blinking at the suggestion Eiji gave him, Ash narrowed his eyes and slouched more into the couch, giving the brunet his answer without even saying a word. Rolling his eyes, Eiji shrugged and snuggled more into the pillow he was laying on. If he was being honest, he was just as bored as Ash but like the blond, he really did not want to go out in the storm and get soaked to the bone and possibly struck by lightning. Letting his eyes gravitate back to Ash, Eiji blinked once he realized that Ash was looking at him as well. Squinting slightly, Eiji grinned and rolled back around on his back, throwing his legs over Ash’s stomach. Hearing the slight yelp come from the blond, Eiji smirked as Ash sat up slightly and glared at him with sparkling green eyes. Snickering at the look he received, Eiji stuck his tongue out at the other who in turn, suddenly grabbed onto his ankles in a tight yet not enough to hurt grip. 

“Do you seriously think I’m a footrest?” Ash growled out, narrowing his eyes at the mischievous other. Grinning, Eiji just closed his eyes and leaned back further, ignoring Ash’s question playfully. Noticing how Eiji ignored his question, Ash sneered before he glanced down at the feet that were still in his lap. Feeling his own smirk beginning to rise on his face, Ash slowly pulled Eiji’s feet up a bit higher before he gently scratched a single nail down the instep of his socked foot. Shrieking at the feeling, Eiji jerked up with wide eyes and tried to tug his leg from Ash’s grasp, obviously failing since Ash tightened his grip even more. Adding more fingers to Eiji’s foot, Ash kept scratching while Eiji shook his head and bit back embarrassing squeaks that he knew Ash would tease him about later. “What’s wrong, Eiiijjiii? Why are you squirming, hm?”

“A-Ash, don’t! I’ll take my legs off y-yohou, so p-plehehease, don’t!” Eiji whimpered, flinching hard as Ash’s nails traced up his foot, circling around where his toes began. Swallowing the urge to laugh, Eiji shook his head and tried not to notice how Ash was watching his every move and when his soft touches suddenly turned into pinches and quick jabs, Eiji arched his back and exploded into high pitched giggles. Hearing the laughter finally coming out of Eiji’s mouth, Ash dodged Eiji’s other foot that was flailing before he yelped when Eiji’s swung it back around and kicked his hand off his one foot. Feeling Ash’s grip weaken, Eiji scrambled up and knocked his pillow towards Ash, fleeing off the couch as he let out anxious bouts of giggles. Tensing up once he noticed Ash beginning to get up as well, Eiji shook his head and turned, trying to make a get away as Ash began to chase him in pursuit. “Ahahsh! N-nohoho! I’m sohohohorrry! I won’t do it again! P-please stop!”

Not hearing Ash relenting from the chase, Eiji quickly glanced around their apartment before he took a sharp turn towards the stairs, quickly flying up them as he headed for their shared room. Throwing himself in the dark room, Eiji tried to slam the bedroom door shut but failed as Ash shouldered it open easily. Backing up slowly as Ash matched his steps, Eiji bit his lip as he tried to think of a way out of what was about to happen. Noticing Ash suddenly move towards him, Eiji yelped and dove out of the way as Ash tried to spear him into their bed. Crawling out of the room, Eiji scrambled down the stairs with Ash heavy on his heels again. Letting out his bright laughter again that he felt bubbling in his chest, Eiji turned to look at Ash and noticed that the blond seemed like he was having fun. Not watching where he was going, Eiji yelped when he tripped over his own discarded pillow just as Ash finally tackled him, landing on the couch with Eiji on his back and Ash sat firmly on his hips. Shaking his head, Eiji tried to slap the blond’s hands away as more anxious yet bubbly laughter tumbled from his trembling lips.

“N-nohoho! Ash! Plehehease!” Eiji pleaded just as Ash pinned his hands under his knees so that he couldn’t interfere with what he was going to do. Panting as he stared down at the squirming brunet, Ash smirked as he observed the way Eiji was trying to tug his hands free along with how he stared at his hands in anxious trepidation. Cracking his knuckles, Ash slowly raised his hands and wiggled his fingers, smirking darkly when it made Eiji whimper and thrash harder. Letting his hands slip under the sweater Eiji was wearing, Ash felt the other jerk as his cold hands pressed against the warmth of his belly. Fluttering his fingers softly, Ash noticed the slight hitch in Eiji’s breathing as he fought to keep a shaky smile from rising on his face. Staring into Ash’s twinkling green irises, Eiji bit his lip to keep his giggles down but failed once Eiji finally stopped his teasing and squeezed his sides. “A-AHAHAHA! Assssshhhh! Nohohohoho! I-it tihihihickles! Plehehehehease! No! A-ah! N-nohohot thehehehere!” 

“Oh really? It tickles? I didn’t know that, Eiji! What about it, does it tickle here too?” Ash teasing, moving his fingers up to squeeze and poke in between the squirming brunet’s ribs. Kicking his legs out, Eiji let out a shriek and fought harder to pull his hands free from where they were trapped under the blond’s knees. Watching this with a dark smirk, Ash fluttered his fingers a bit higher before he dug into EIji’s upper ribs, teasing the soft skin at the beginning of his armpits. Wincing as Eiji let out a ear piercing scream, Ash silent hoped that none of their neighbors would call the police about EIji’s bloody murder screaming and think that he was killing someone. Glancing down at his cackling boyfriend, Ash decided to give his current spot a break and moved his fingers down until they began to circle the other’s navel. Finally letting his thrashing die down, Eiji breathed as much as he could as his loud laughter faded into breathy giggles. Opening his teary eyes, Eiji stared at Ash pleadingly while the blond noticed how shiny Eiji’s irises were from the tears. “Hmm, I think you learned your lesson.”

Finally letting Eiji’s hands free, Ash gave one last poke to the other’s hips and grinned when it caused a tired squeak to slip from Eiji’s smiling mouth. Rolling onto his side as Ash took a seat next to him, Eiji panted for breath before he felt arms suddenly wrap around his waist. Pulling the exhausted male up, Ash kept his touch firm so Eiji could figure out he wasn’t going to tickle him again. Relaxing once he figured this out, Eiji relaxed before he wiggled around and pressed his face into Ash’s neck, nuzzling into the warm skin tiredly. Letting a soft smile rise on his face, Ash tightened their embrace and pulled Eiji up more until he was firmly in his lap with their chests pressed tightly together enough to feel each other’s heart beats. Taking in the scent of cinnamon and a little bit of something that was just plainly Ash, Eiji smiled and let out a soft sigh, closing his eyes as he squirmed to get impossibly closer to the other. 

“Can we maybe take a nap…and when we wake up, we can go out to eat? The rain should be down by then…” Eiji whispered as he yawned, feeling the pull of sleep beginning to tug at his consciousness. Feeling the slight nod Ash gave against his head, Eiji grinned sleepily before his breathing evened out and he fell asleep against Ash’s warm chest.

Noticing how Eiji passed out, Ash snorted before he turned slightly and took in the soft expression Eiji was wearing on his face. He looked so peaceful in his sleep. Hugging the brunet closer to his chest, Ash hummed and nuzzled his face in Eiji’s hair, closing his eyes as sleep began to tug at him as well. It wasn’t even five minutes before both boys were fast asleep, surrounded by the soft sound of the rain beginning to gentle up as the storm finally passed.


End file.
